The Legend of MarioWare Inc
by Dash Parr
Summary: Mario starts a new company to fix up his mansion in Diamond City.


The Legend of Marioware, Inc.

Author's Note: This is not the original Warioware Fanfic you would have seen, it's being retooled. It tells about Mario's Arrival to Diamond City and his own company.

Characters include:

Mario

Luigi

Princess Peach

Megaman

Yoshi, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi

Dr. Light

Link

Donkey Kong

Super Mario

Intro

Mario arrived in Diamond City, one of his friends favorite vacation spots, where he bought a house with a beautiful ocean view. It was 3-story house with the qualities and appearance of a mansion. It had multiple rooms in it, and a parking garage, in which he stored all the go-karts he rode in the previous games. Little did he know, that he would start his own company and run as president. Right now, it was just a dream. A dream he had since he bought the mansion with an ocean view. Even though this mansion was just at least three stories, it had an elevator so Mario wouldn't have to climb up and down the stairs just to look for his room. As he sat in his room, he thought, "Now how can I make enough money to repair and fix this mansion I bought." Then, suddenly, he had an idea, "That's it! I'll start my own company!" So, he entered the parking garage, and drove his N64 cart out of the mansion with his license in hand with a license tag that read:

Mushroom Kingdom/Diamond City

G463747T5743735DS5463DC342NGB53

MARIO

Exp '08

The first destination he went to was a computer store where he bought a new computer, charged it, and requested it to be delivered to his room ASAP! The second destination he went to was the Marzigel house to help repair the damage from the crash that Wario made on his motorbike earlier and he was handsomely rewarded for his efforts. He finally went back to his mansion to call up a company to add some extra floors for his new company.

Changes include:

Extra floors

Many windows

The company that added floors and windows had just suceeded just after Mario answered the door. He looked at the bill.

Construction Bill:

- 9 extra floors:$2,000

- Window Construction:$20,000

- Elevator Extension: $200,000

Total: $222,000

Services Tax: 10

Sub-total: $244,200

Mario said, "I can pay for that." He takes his credit card and gives it to the company workers who swipe his card through the card reader and returns it to him. Mario asked, "What is your company name?"

"We're called Diamond City Construction and Repair. Call us anytime you need us." They handed him a resume (res-zu-MAY) and business card. "We're glad you could do business with us. Call anytime. Good bye!"

They closed the door and left. He moved his computer to the third floor which he was to start using for the company.

Before he bought anything else, he made a transaction online. It was a withdrawal from his bank account. It was to be transferred to his credit card since he had no checks and the businesses didn't use cash.

After buying furniture and electronics, he furnished the 9 extra floors in his mansion for his company. "Time to start on a new game." said the guru of greatness as he set off to work. He worked until midnight. "I...must...rest." He let a yawn and said, "Tomorrow, I'll call some friends of mine and we'll plan our work." He went to the first floor bathroom to take a shower, brush his teeth, dry his hair and finish any other business he had in the bathroom before going to the master bedroom in the second floor. He dressed into his pajamas and put on his sleeping cap before going to bed. The next day, he ate breakfast in the kitchen in the first floor, took a shower, dried himself clean, brushed his teeth, dried his hair, put on deodorant, and brushed his hair before going up to the third floor. He then took a phone book with all his friends names and looked up the first name in the list. It was Luigi.

"Hey, Luigi, it's a me, Mario. So, you wanna make some new games for Marioware: Inc.?"

"Yes, I do."

"What games do you wanna make?"

"Sports games, Mario."

"You wanna make sports games? That'll do that'll do."

"What's it for?"

"What's it for, you ask? Like I said, it's for Marioware: Inc."

"Are you getting everyone together?"

"Why yes. You, Princess Peach, Megaman, Link, Dr. Light, and Donkey Kong can work for me. In fact, I might get Yoshi, and Baby Mario and Baby Luigi to work for me."

"Wow. That's great."

"OK. See you later. I hear knocking at the door."

Mario went to the first floor of the mansion, opened the door and Yoshi and Baby Mario and Baby Luigi were there.

"Yoshi is glad to see you! He has played your games and he loves them!" Two cute and tiny voices were heard. They both had a speech impediment. They used W's instead of either R's or L's in their speech. It kind of reminds me of Homestar Runner, who, on the other hand used W's in place of R's.

"I, Baby Mawio have been in one once. I safely made it to Baby Luigi and saw my pawents."

"I, Baby Luigi, was kidnapped by Kamek but little Baby Mawio saved me thwough Yoshi welay."

"Can we be in your company pweeeeeeeeeease?"

"Yeah, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Why certainly. Come with me and I'll show you."

They all went up to the third floor. It looked weird to Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. There was no room for them to play.

"Don't worry, I'll get some place in the fifth floor for you to play." said Mario, as though reading their minds.

So, he called, "Kids Playground Inc." to install a jungle gym for Baby Mario and Baby Luigi on the fifth floor.

After everything was done and he finished his last call to Dr. Light, Mario looked at the last few numbers in the phone book. The names were broken up by spaces and there were extra numbers in the actual phone numbers.

W a r i o

5555775643747575756746783834884578457773567535753753649735537537537965358

W a l u i g i

6573783356783787447846554445454534354534534333838383833833466464646464646464646464555554578

Dr. M a r i o

57376835675373567535754578536835568385568588863657356856836853835688536853686538568653853686583658568

Mario tore those 3 numbers and shredded them.

"Now to get to work. We just need a tester and we'll be a success!" said Mario.

End Intro


End file.
